Faux sourire
by thethirdbar
Summary: NaruSasu. Yaoi. AU. Fraîchement muté dans un nouveau district, l'agent de police Naruto Uzumaki se voit attribuer un partenaire, Itachi Uchiwa. L'objectif d'Itachi ? Infiltrer l'organisation criminelle dirigée par son petit frère... avec l'aide de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Faux sourire

**Auteur** : Aznara

**Fandom** : Manga – Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

**Rating** : NC-17

**Warnings** : Yaoi, AU, angst, violence

**Disclaimer** : J'adorerais pouvoir dire que Sasuke m'appartient mais nous savons tous que c'est l'esclave personnel de Naruto… pardon de Masashi Kishimoto. Et puis vous me voyez faire de l'argent avec cet ersatz de roman policier ? Soyons sérieux deux minutes, ok ?

**A/N **: Ceci est un AU, qui se passe aux Etats-Unis, à New York plus précisément. J'en avais envie et puis tout bon roman policier se passe aux States, vous avez remarqué ?

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui, Itachi est 'gentil' ici. (encore que cet adjectif ne correspond pas du tout à la caractérisation que j'ai faite) J'ai trouvé ça amusant d'inverser les rôles pour une fois. J'en avais marre des Itachi à l'esprit tellement dérangé qu'il est capable de violer et massacrer tout ce qui bouge dans les fics. Donc oui, il est OOC et cette fiction accorde une part très importante à la relation complexe entre Itachi et Sasuke. (et non, il ne sera pas question d'ItaSasu !)

Dernière chose : j'ai mis NC-17 comme rating principalement pour la violence : il n'y aura pas de lemons avant un bon moment. En plus, **les lemons ne seront pas postés sur FFnet ** mais sur mon LJ de fics en post public. (les liens figureront dans mon profil, promis)

**Spoilers** : L'identité du père de Naruto est évoquée… J'en avais vraiment besoin, et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai changé le nom de famille de Naruto. Tout cela sera expliqué plus tard. Sinon pas d'autres spoilers si ce n'est l'apparition de personnages qui n'ont pas encore pris place dans les volumes publiés en France.

_Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on_

_Queen – The Show Must Go On_

**Faux sourire**

La sonnerie agaçante d'un réveil s'éleva dans la pièce. Une main s'abattit brusquement sur l'objet, ne cherchant pas réellement à éteindre l'appareil mais plutôt à l'envoyer au diable. Le réveil chancela, manqua de tomber par terre mais resta en équilibre précaire sur la table de nuit et eut finalement le bon goût de se taire.

Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone portable qui résonna dans la chambre. Le blond couché dans le lit s'enfouit un peu plus sous la couette, espérant ainsi ne plus subir le bruit énervant mais ce fut peine perdue. Soupirant, il se leva et se mit à chercher frénétiquement parmi le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Ayant finalement localisé l'objet, il grogna un élégant « Va te faire, Kiba » avant de décrocher et de se laisser retomber lourdement sur son futon.

-Naruto ? s'inquiéta une voix douce. Tu es encore au lit ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son réveil. Les chiffres rouge vif lui indiquaient qu'il était exactement sept heures douze.

-Je suis réveillé, maintenant. Pas besoin de prendre cette voix maternelle.

Un rire fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Bâillant, Naruto repoussa à contrecoeur la chaleur confortable de sa couette et se leva de nouveau, titubant légèrement. Tirant violemment sur la ficelle qui se balançait à gauche de la fenêtre, il ouvrit le store et regarda pensivement les voitures qui circulaient dans sa rue.

-C'est Kiba qui t'a demandé d'appeler ?

-Non. Il a dit que si tu arrivais en retard dès le premier jour, peut-être que ton transfert serait annulé et que tu serais obligé de revenir.

Naruto grogna, traversant le couloir avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa cuisine. Il inspecta les placards, le réfrigérateur, puis finit par se rabattre comme à son habitude sur des ramen. Chaque matin, il observait toujours la même routine : il faisait semblant de chercher un menu différent pour son petit-déjeuner alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait résister à l'appel des ramen. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il _voulait_ y résister.

-Mange des fruits, ordonna soudainement l'interlocuteur de Naruto, devinant les intentions de celui-ci.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un bol pour mettre ses ramen malgré le conseil.

-Oui Maman.

Gloussements de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-On se voit ce soir ? reprit le correspondant de Naruto. Et n'arrive pas en retard pour ta première journée, c'est impoli.

-D'accord. Dis à Kiba qu'on se retrouve tous ici en fin de journée.

-Fais attention à toi, murmura la voix douce.

Dans le combiné, Naruto entendit le son lointain et étouffé d'une sirène. Le souffle de son interlocuteur se raccourcit légèrement avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Naruto supposa que la situation devait probablement être sous contrôle malgré les bruits familiers d'ambulances.

-Tu me connais, Haku, sourit le blond.

-Justement, fit le jeune homme avant de raccrocher.

Laissant son téléphone sur le comptoir, Naruto regarda l'heure affichée sur la porte du four. S'il prenait une douche rapide, il était encore dans les temps. Presque.

**- - -**

Le blond ouvrit la porte du septième district avec énergie et se dirigea vers l'accueil, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze et j'ai rendez-vous avec Kakashi Hatake.

-Vous êtes en retard, fit la réceptionniste d'une voix glaciale.

Naruto essaya d'arborer un sourire penaud en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille mais la jeune femme se contenta de décrocher son téléphone pour l'annoncer.

-Deuxième étage, bureau du fond.

Il remercia vivement la réceptioniste d'un geste de la main avant de foncer vers les escaliers.

Le deuxième étage consistait en fait en une salle immense remplie de bureaux, presque tous occupés par des policiers en uniforme ou non. De petites cloisons avaient été érigées pour permettre aux propriétaires des bureaux d'avoir une relative intimité. Naruto trouvait que tout cela faisait minuscule. On aurait dit des boîtes à chaussures, d'autant plus que la température de la pièce était déjà incroyablement élevée malgré l'heure matinale. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea instinctivement vers le mur du fond, orné d'une porte en verre qui mentionnait « K. Hatake ». Il frappa deux fois avant d'entendre une voix lui ordonner d'entrer.

Naruto pénétra dans une pièce de taille moyenne et fit une rapide inspection des lieux. Une des premières choses que Zabuza lui avait apprise était de toujours détailler la pièce dans laquelle il entrait. Avec de petits coups d'œil successifs, il observa donc les murs couleur jaune sale, la bibliothèque bancale qui croulait sous les documents de toutes sortes et enfin la table jonchée d'objets en tous genres qui semblait servir de bureau.

Derrière ce même bureau se tenait un homme aux cheveux étrangement gris mais qui pourtant semblait assez jeune. Peut-être même un peu trop jeune pour diriger tout un district. Une longue cicatrice s'étendait sur son œil gauche et son regard était présentement plongé dans un livre à la couverture orange familière. Tout dans l'attitude de cet homme montrait que c'était un original. Un peu comme ces personnes qui restent tranquillement dans leur coin, prêtes à se faire marcher sur les pieds pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis mais qui, le moment venu, s'avèrent être d'une redoutable efficacité. Cela allait souvent de pair avec une véritable aura de danger mais ici il était trop tôt pour le dire au sujet de ce Kakashi.

-Namikaze Naruto, je présume ? demanda celui-ci sans lever les yeux.

Le blond hocha la tête, étudiant toujours son nouveau supérieur. Habillé simplement d'un tee-shirt gris provenant de l'Académie de police qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs et d'un pantalon noir, Kakashi Hatake respirait l'ennui et l'indifférence. Lorsque le regard de Naruto s'arrêta une fois de plus sur le livre que lisait l'homme en face de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Décidément, Jiraiya pervertissait plus de personnes qu'il ne le pensait.

-Le paradis du batifolage, hein ? Mon parrain en est l'auteur. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut avoir autant de succès avec ce torchon.

En un clin d'œil, Kakashi fut devant lui. Cette fois, il le fixait dans les yeux, toute son attitude prouvant qu'il était même prêt à se mettre à genoux devant Naruto s'il le fallait.

-Est-ce que je peux le rencontrer ? Je lis ses livres depuis le début, je suis son plus grand fan, je ferais ce que tu…

-Kakashi.

Naruto se retourna brusquement en entendant une autre voix. Comment avait-il pu ignorer qu'une autre personne se trouvait dans la pièce ? Et pourtant, il y avait bien un homme assis en retrait au fond du bureau, presque dans l'ombre, l'air profondément ennuyé par l'attitude de son supérieur. Peut-être était-il arrivé discrètement dans son dos ?

En regardant cet homme pour la première fois, Naruto sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. L'inconnu était sans conteste le plus beau spécimen mâle qu'il ait jamais vu. Il sentit son ventre se contracter légèrement tandis qu'il l'étudiait de plus près, s'attardant sur chaque détail de l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Brun avec des cheveux assez longs, un visage étonnamment régulier, presque féminin, des yeux noirs bordés de longs cils et un corps qui semblait véritablement parfait : ni trop musclé, ni trop fin. Sa peau était pâle et sa carrure faussement fragile. Naruto était assez observateur pour savoir que ce fantasme ambulant ne devait pas avoir de problèmes pour se défendre. Vraiment, cet homme était la perfection incarnée.

Naruto se mit à prier pour que ce soit son nouveau partenaire. Pour un peu il se serait mis à genoux comme Kakashi quelques minutes auparavant.

-Tu as fini ? demanda sèchement l'inconnu d'une voix ô combien seduisante du point de vue de Naruto.

Douce mais ferme. Parfaite.

Kakashi laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Allons, allons, Itachi, pas la peine de montrer les dents si vite. Naruto est ton nouveau partenaire, après tout.

C'était vraiment son fantasme devenu réalité : brun, presque androgyne, froid et distant…

Une minute.

Partenaire ?

-Je… quoi ? balbutia intelligemment Naruto.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel. Kakashi reprit son livre.

-Itachi sera ton nouveau partenaire. Je suppose que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

Bon Dieu, non !

-Aucun, répondit Naruto en essayant de réfréner son sourire grandissant.

Sans un bruit, Itachi se leva de sa chaise avec grâce. Il s'avança vers le bureau, fixant férocement son supérieur, toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

-C'est moi qui ne veux plus. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec un ahuri comme lui.

Le visage de Naruto arbora une moue indignée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut devancé par Kakashi.

-C'est le meilleur, Itachi. Il n'y a que lui qui peut t'aider.

Même si Naruto appréciait d'être qualifié de « meilleur », il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait été distrait par Itachi, au point d'en oublier un court instant qu'il ne raffolait pas de l'idée d'être muté au départ.

Son ancien supérieur l'avait plus ou moins forcé à quitter son district, sous le prétexte qu'il fallait prêter main forte à ceux du septième qui manquaient d'effectifs. Pourtant, la salle du deuxième étage qui grouillait de flics était là pour témoigner que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas.

Il avait même fallu qu'il abandonne son partenaire, Kiba. Tous deux ne l'avaient jamais dit, mais implicitement cela avait été assez rude. Ca allait faire cinq ans qu'il travaillait avec Kiba et ils se connaissaient tellement bien que chacun était capable de déterminer ce à quoi pensait l'autre avant qu'il ne le formule tout haut.

Sans oublier que Kiba et lui étaient meilleurs amis. Ils avaient le même humour, les mêmes goûts, les mêmes opinions politiques, les mêmes projets. Ils se complétaient et formaient une équipe véritablement soudée et efficace.

Non vraiment, tout cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-…quoi tu es là ?

Naruto regarda Itachi d'un œil vide. Pendant qu'il analysait la situation, ou du moins le peu qu'il en avait tiré, il n'avait pas écouté ce qui se disait.

Itachi lui jeta un regard méprisant.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? répéta-t-il.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Tu veux la raison officielle ou mon opinion personnelle ?

Un court instant, Itachi parut désarçonné par la réponse mais son visage reprit bientôt son air de profonde indifférence.

Les yeux de Kakashi montraient qu'il était clairement amusé par la situation.

-Les deux.

-Officiellement, vous manquez de flics assez gradés qui peuvent s'occuper d'enquêtes délicates. Officieusement, je pense que vous avez besoin de moi et si vous avez besoin de moi pour ce que je pense, alors la réponse est non, je ne veux pas travailler ici.

A ses côtés, Naruto sentit Itachi se raidir. Tant pis s'il perdait un partenaire aussi excitant, il n'était absolument pas question de retourner dans cette galère. Il avait donné pour le restant de sa vie au moins.

Si cela avait pu être possible, Naruto aurait donné son rôle à n'importe qui d'autre. Un agent comme lui, qui avait tout appris de l'un des meilleurs enquêteurs du FBI et dont le CV était plutôt impressionnant était le premier à morfler dans les coups durs. Il était aussi le premier sollicité.

Sauf que Naruto ne voulait plus de missions comme ça. Il voulait mener des enquêtes en tant que flic, il n'en pouvait plus d'inventer des histoires, des identités différentes, des enfances et des anecdotes diverses quand lui-même se posait des questions à propos de sa propre identité, de ses propres parents. Jouer la comédie ne faisait qu'accentuer cette sensation de perte et de solitude. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se noyer lentement mais sûrement.

Et tant pis s'il se retrouvait à la circulation. Au moins il n'aurait pas à regarder dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Il pourrait peut-être même arrêter de dormir avec son flingue sur la table de nuit.

-Quelle que soit la mission, je refuse, dit-il, et sa voix avait perdu tout amusement.

Kakashi se replongea dans _Le paradis du batifolage_.

-Peut-être devrais-tu écouter ce qu'Itachi a à dire avant de prendre une décision.

Le blond secoua la tête.

-J'ai promis à mon ancien coéquipier de ne pas m'engager une autre fois dans une infiltration. Je tiens mes promesses.

Le visage indifférent d'Itachi ne laissa paraître aucune émotion. Enlevant une poussière invisible de sa chemise, il prit la direction de la porte sans un mot. Naruto entendit le très léger claquement du battant et un tiraillement indéfinissable se fit ressentir au fond de son ventre.

Kakashi tourna une page.

-Cela va faire trois ans qu'Itachi poursuit cette… cible. Il a rassemblé un dossier conséquent, et planifié toute l'opération pour que l'agent infiltré soit en sécurité.

Naruto contint à peine sa rage à ses mots.

-Vous savez que ce sont des conneries ! Jamais un agent n'est en sécurité dans une mission d'infiltration. Jamais, ok ? Une infiltration implique une nouvelle identité, un nouvel environnement, pas d'amis pour ne pas les mettre en danger, des mensonges sur notre propre vie, il faut apprendre par cœur des histoires plausibles qui collent parfaitement à un étranger mais cet étranger, ce n'est pas vous ! Il faut savoir réagir à toutes les nouvelles menaces, et il y en a, qui s'imposent dans votre nouveau job. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des efforts qu'il faut produire pour simplement _rester en vie_.

Sans regarder Naruto, Kakashi ferma son livre avec délicatesse avant de le poser sur un coin de bureau. Il se pencha en avant afin de fixer le blond, toujours furieux, qui se tenait devant lui.

-Naruto Namikaze, le fils de Minato Namikaze. Tu as bien grandi.

Le blond le fixa, stupéfait par la réponse à son monologue colérique.

-Je… vous connaissiez mon père ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules et observa distraitement une circulaire qui arborait un rond de couleur marron qui avait dû appartenir au fond d'une tasse de café.

-Ca ne t'intéresse pas de toute façon. Tu refuses la mission, donc je doute qu'on ait l'occasion de se recroiser.

Naruto serra les dents.

-C'est du chantage ?

Cette fois, Kakashi le regarda avec un air véritablement surpris.

-Ne jamais forcer un agent à accepter une mission. Leçon numéro trois de Minato.

-Quelle est la leçon numéro un ?

Les yeux de l'aîné brillèrent d'amusement contenu.

-Toujours écouter en détail le compte-rendu de la situation avant de prendre une décision.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent. Kakashi était sournois. Intelligent, mais sournois.

-Où est Itachi ? demanda finalement Naruto après une bonne minute de silence.

**- - -**

Naruto trouva Itachi sur le toit de l'immeuble qui abritait les forces de police de New York. Le regard du brun semblait perdu dans le vide, observant sans la voir la ville gigantesque. Une tasse de café au logo vert familier était posée à ses côtés, sur la rambarde faisant le tour du toit.

Le blond se demanda soudainement si le septième district avait déjà eu des cas de suicides.

-Hey, fit-il en s'installant à gauche d'Itachi.

Le brun lui jeta un regard en coin avant de revenir à sa contemplation de New York. Naruto fixa un moment un taxi, suivant le point jaune jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une autre artère.

-Qu'importe ce que Kakashi t'a dit, ce n'est pas la peine, déclara Itachi d'une voix monotone. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer quelqu'un qui doute.

La colère que Naruto avait ressentie plus tôt sembla revenir avec tout autant de force. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à lui faire des compliments pour ensuite le provoquer ? Quelques années auparavant, Naruto aurait cédé à ce genre de tentations, acceptant la mission sans même y réfléchir avant.

Comme l'avait dit Kakashi, Naruto avait grandi.

-J'ai dit à Kakashi que j'écouterai ce que tu as à me dire.

Les doigts fins agrippèrent la tasse de café et Itachi hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée. Naruto ne se gêna pas pour l'observer, la courbure de son cou, ses cheveux très bruns et les yeux distants et indifférents même si le blond était persuadé qu'à l'instant-même le cerveau de son futur coéquipier était en train d'analyser toute la portée de sa propre réponse.

-La mission consiste à intégrer Hebi, l'organisation de…

-Sasuke Uchiwa, compléta Naruto dans un souffle.

Comme tout flic de cette ville, Naruto avait entendu parler de Sasuke Uchiwa. On murmurait que ce-dernier possédait tout New York et le blond devait bien admettre que c'était la stricte vérité. Vous arrêtiez un dealer ? Si vous aviez la chance de remonter la piste, vous trouviez Sasuke Uchiwa tout en haut de la pyramide. Des caissons d'armes avaient été retrouvés ? Idem. Sasuke Uchiwa. Un homme politique important était surpris dans la chambre d'une prostituée de luxe ? Vous pouviez être sûr qu'elle travaillait pour Hebi et que l'homme en question gênait le patron de l'organisation.

Le seul problème était que les preuves et les témoins disparaissaient sans que n'importe quel policier, aussi puissant et incorruptible soit-il, puisse rien y faire. Sasuke Uchiwa était intouchable. Impliqué dans le trafic de drogue, la prostitution, la vente d'armes à feu, les milieux financiers, personne ne savait rien sur lui. Toutes les informations disponibles à ce jour n'étaient que des rumeurs, des légendes susurrées d'un flic à un autre. Et il fallait ajouter à cela tout le système politique et judiciaire corrompu par Hebi. Sasuke Uchiwa avait la main sur le plus intègre des politiciens. Ou juges.

Itachi fixait à présent Naruto, étudiant sa réaction. Il eut le plaisir de constater que ce n'était pas la peur qui s'était peinte sur le visage du blond mais plutôt un mélange d'impuissance et de colère. Les doigts de Naruto s'étaient crispés sur la rambarde. Les dents serrées, le regard furieux, le blond arborait à présent un air déterminé qui plut à Itachi.

La réputation de Naruto n'était peut-être pas si surfaite, finalement. En allumant une cigarette, Itachi décida qu'il était temps de se faire sa propre idée sur son futur partenaire.

-L'objectif de l'agent infiltré serait de se rapprocher le plus possible de Sasuke. Plusieurs missions ont déjà été mises en place mais aucune n'a abouti car les agents envoyés n'ont jamais réussi à entrer dans le cercle privé de Sasuke. Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir un agent qui décharge des caissons d'armes à partir du moment où on ne peut pas les relier à Hebi.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il savait mieux que personne qu'Itachi avait raison. S'il fallait infiltrer une organisation comme Hebi, un agent ne pouvait se contenter d'être un sous-fifre. Cela ne servait strictement à rien.

-Il faudrait parvenir à gagner sa confiance, commença le blond en réfléchissant à haute voix. Un homme pour se charger de planifier les opérations, peut-être ? Quelqu'un qui s'occupe de ses comptes en banque ? Ou un homme qui le met en relation avec des clients potentiels… quoique non, ce n'est pas possible. Ca demande une préparation bien trop importante, avec peu de chances de réussite au final.

Itachi recracha la fumée de sa cigarette en secouant la tête.

-Sasuke a déjà des personnes à ces postes et il ne les remplacera certainement pas par un inconnu. Il est bien trop prudent et calculateur. Les gens autour de lui sont des amis, si tant est qu'on puisse parler d'amis lorsqu'il s'agit de Sasuke.

Naruto faillit interrompre Itachi pour lui demander d'expliciter ses propos obscurs, puis se ravisa. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter cette mission donc ce n'était pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails. Mais quand même, c'était une réflexion plutôt bizarre venant d'un flic qui se devait de penser rationnellement, sans sentiments. C'était aussi étrange que cette façon qu'Itachi avait d'appeler Sasuke Uchiwa juste « Sasuke ». Lorsque Naruto en avait parlé avec d'autres policiers, il avait toujours été question de « cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa », « Uchiwa » ou encore « le boss d'Hebi ». Pas de Sasuke.

-En supposant que l'agent arrive à avoir une position proche de Sasuke, poursuivit Itachi sans remarquer le débat intérieur de Naruto, il faut qu'il arrive à rassembler des preuves sur ses activités sans trahir sa couverture. Il n'est pas question de dates d'opérations mais vraiment de charges contre Sasuke. Je veux des photos ou des enregistrements de lui avec d'autres gros bonnets, des preuves de son implication dans un meurtre, des perquisitions pour trouver de la drogue ou des armes, pas comme toutes ces fois où le tuyau était sensé être bon mais où on a rien trouvé chez lui.

-J'ai compris, acquiesça le blond qui commençait à entrevoir l'objectif. Pas de captures d'hommes de main, tu veux Uchiwa sur un plateau, avec le plus de charges possibles.

Itachi se tendit à la mention du nom mais hocha la tête distraitement tout en écrasant sa cigarette sous son pied. Le geste était un peu trop ferme pour être contrôlé, cependant.

-Je suppose que tu as entendu parler des fiascos précédents à propos de Sasuke, reprit Itachi. A chaque fois qu'on a essayé de l'avoir, miraculeusement il n'y avait plus de témoins, plus de preuves. L'avocate de Sasuke a même failli gagner le procès qu'il avait intenté contre la police.

Naruto se souvenait vaguement de cette histoire. Plusieurs policiers, déterminés à faire tomber Uchiwa, avaient lancé un raid dans la maison occupée par le patron d'Hebi. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir un mandat de l'un des rares juges pas encore effrayé par le patron d'Hebi et avaient mis sur pied une opération, pensant trouver des preuves suffisantes pour le faire plonger pour meurtre et malversations financières.

Une fois sur place, les agents de la police n'avaient absolument rien trouvé. Pas même une simple facture impayée. Comme tout bon truand, les comptes de Sasuke Uchiwa étaient trop propres pour être honnêtes. Quelqu'un avait vraisemblablement averti le boss d'Hebi avant l'opération, pourtant connue d'une poignée de flics et organisée en secret. Toutefois, même si un espion était une explication plausible, Naruto avait toujours pensé que la perquisition dans la maison du boss était une erreur. Toute personne ayant des choses à cacher gardait une façade respectable : Naruto doutait fortement de la présence de preuves dans la villa même d'Uchiwa. Non, si on voulait couler l'organisation, il fallait trouver le lieu où le patron cachait tous ses secrets. Il ne pouvait pas faire chanter autant de monde sans avoir des arguments convaincants en poche et qui disait arguments disait preuves.

Les policiers avaient donc subi une humiliation sans précédent après cet échec cuisant, traînés dans la boue par leurs collègues en général et Uchiwa en particulier qui s'en était donné à cœur joie. L'affaire avait trouvé son point d'orgue lorsque le juge qui avait délivré le mandat déclara qu'il n'avait jamais signé un tel papier pour cette opération. Le patron d'Hebi avait alors lâché son avocate la plus redoutable, Sakura Haruno. Naruto se rappelait avoir vu sa photo sur le Net : il avait admiré le physique agréable de la jeune femme avant de lire la légende du cliché qui la désignait comme étant l'avocate attitrée du patron d'Hebi. Soudainement, elle ne lui était plus apparue comme aussi désirable.

Après des mois de procédures juridiques, de mises à pied pour les policiers de l'opération, l'affaire se tassa suite à un étrange rebondissement : Sasuke Uchiwa avait demandé à son avocate de cesser les poursuites contre les agents. De nombreuses rumeurs avaient alors vu le jour, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Pourquoi le plus grand truand de tous les Etats-Unis avait-il laissé tranquilles des policiers alors que leurs sorts étaient entre ses mains ? Tout le monde savait qu'Uchiwa contrôlait la police, alors pourquoi ? Pendant quelques mois, tous les policiers de New York s'étaient interrogés sur cette fin en queue de poisson, c'était devenu l'enquête la plus excitante de leur carrière, chacun pensait avoir trouvé l'explication avec un grand E. Naruto se souvenait que Kiba avait participé aux théories, paris et débuts d'analyses avec d'autres collègues. De son côté, le blond n'avait rien dit : il était trop en colère contre le système pour prendre part à de telles stupidités. Il avait juste espéré que les agents de l'opération s'en étaient sortis sans trop de casse.

Quelque part, il en doutait.

-Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie de l'opération, dit-il doucement.

A côté de lui, le brun haussa les épaules, les yeux dans le vague. C'était visiblement une période assez sombre de sa carrière et Naruto ne pouvait que le comprendre. Voilà pourquoi il voulait bien parler de cette nouvelle mission avec Itachi mais ce serait tout ce qu'il ferait : en parler. Il n'était pas question qu'il se lance dans une opération aussi délicate et périlleuse. Plus jamais.

-J'ai déjà prévu les contacts, les points de rapports et le passé de l'agent. La nouvelle identité sera créée selon ses critères, c'est lui qui décidera des éléments pour son personnage. Je sais où il peut rencontrer Sasuke pour une première prise de contact.

Naruto eut l'impression qu'Itachi lui tendait une perche longue d'au moins cinq mètres de long. Il n'était cependant pas prêt à l'attraper.

-Pour quels motifs tu veux le faire tomber ?

Si Itachi nota le subtil changement de sujet, il n'en dit rien.

-Drogue, armes à feu, meurtre, prostitution, même fraude à l'impôt, je m'en moque.

Naruto lui adressa un grand sourire à l'allusion. Sasuke Uchiwa, le nouvel Al Capone ? Pourquoi pas. Le titre lui allait plutôt bien, il fallait l'admettre.

-En gros, c'est à l'agent infiltré de trouver ? reprit plus sérieusement le blond. Désolé, mais ça me paraît mal ficelé comme opération. Tu ne peux pas lâcher un de tes hommes dans la nature comme ça, avec pour mission de _trouver quelque chose_. J'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir appris beaucoup sur Uchiwa, là.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Itachi, Naruto eut l'impression qu'il venait d'échapper de peu à la mort. Le brun tremblait imperceptiblement, son gobelet de café broyé entre ses doigts, le regard meurtrier. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il fixait Naruto comme s'il était une tache sur sa chemise impeccable.

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Vingt-sept ans. Son garde du corps s'appelle Juugo, ils se sont rencontrés au lycée. Il déteste les sucreries et a un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui est amer. Il a tué à ce jour quatorze personnes et fait tuer au moins le double. Son film préféré est _Il était une fois dans l'ouest_, car la scène de tuerie au début du film lui rappelle sa propre histoire familiale. En dehors de Juugo, il est proche d'un homme appelé Suigetsu et de son avocate, Sakura, qui a toujours été amoureuse de lui. Ils ont essayé un moment mais cela n'a pas marché. Elle l'aime toujours et se ferait tuer pour lui. Sa chambre est dans les tons bleus foncés et contient peu de mobilier parce qu'il a besoin de très peu de choses pour vivre et qu'en plus il change souvent de maison. Il déteste la télévision mais il suit l'actualité avec attention. Il ne se trompe jamais dans ses placements. Lorsqu'il se met en colère, il n'élève jamais la voix et il est capable de tuer la personne en face de lui sans ciller. Ses associés sont…

Naruto était resté bouche bée devant cet étalage de connaissances. Itachi avait récité tout cela d'une voix monocorde, presque indifférente, pourtant les informations divulguées montraient à quel point il s'était renseigné sur la cible. Le fait que certaines données étaient même inutiles à l'enquête prouvait qu'Itachi avait vraiment étudié le cas de Sasuke Uchiwa. Ca frisait l'obsession, nota mentalement le blond.

-D'accord, d'accord, coupa vivement Naruto. Je m'excuse d'avoir sous-entendu que tu ne connaissais pas bien ton sujet.

-On va peut-être enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses alors, grinça Itachi.

Le regard de Naruto se reporta sur la rue en contrebas. Ca n'allait pas être facile de dire non à Itachi. Il aurait aimé l'aider, vraiment, mais là c'était impossible. C'est vrai que cette mission avait l'air d'être importante pour le brun mais Naruto ne pouvait plus retourner dans cet enfer.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas la DEA ? Ou l'ATF ? Ou… ou même le FBI !

-Pourquoi pas le SWAT, tant qu'on y est ? rétorqua sèchement Itachi.

Naruto soupira et le brun sembla se calmer. Il reposa son gobelet de café écrasé sur la rambarde.

-C'est moi qui connais le mieux le dossier. Je travaille depuis trois ans sur Hebi, je connais toutes les ramifications, tous les prétendus amis de Sasuke, ses ambitions, tout. La DEA et l'ATF ont tenté des opérations, aucune n'a fonctionné. Quant au FBI… aux yeux de la loi, Sasuke n'a rien fait et n'a donc pas violé les lois d'un autre état.

-Et puis on sait tous que le FBI n'intervient que pour récolter les honneurs à la fin de toute façon, marmonna Naruto en acquiesçant.

Il soupira de nouveau et dévisagea Itachi. Derrière ce masque d'indifférence, il voyait une faible lueur d'espoir. Il savait qu'il avait passé le test du brun haut la main.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas.

-J'aurais aimé t'aider, vraiment, commença-t-il, mais…

Le visage du brun se ferma. Il attrapa son gobelet en piteux état et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait aux étages inférieurs.

-Laisse tomber. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas envoyer quelqu'un qui n'est pas motivé.

-Tu crois que c'est facile, hein ? cria Naruto en voyant Itachi lui tourner le dos. Vous vous imaginez tous que c'est tellement simple de gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, de l'amener à vous parler et puis ensuite de le trahir ! Ce n'est pas toi qui aura besoin d'une protection à vie après ça !

Itachi s'était arrêté dès que Naruto l'avait interpelé. Lentement, il se retourna, la tristesse se peignant finalement sur son visage, première émotion que le blond découvrait enfin.

-Je suis conscient des risques que tu prendrais, Naruto. Crois-moi, je le sais.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas, toi, puisque tu es si malin ! hurla Naruto.

Il avait conscience d'agir comme un gamin stupide mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère. Il en avait marre d'être celui sur lequel on pouvait compter, celui qui prenait les risques. S'il menait cette mission à son terme, d'accord, il en récolterait de la fierté, il serait content d'avoir contribué à redorer l'image défraîchie de la justice américaine. Il savait que ses supérieurs le féliciteraient, que pendant quelques semaines, quelques mois peut-être, il serait un héros au sein de la police mais il savait aussi qu'après un certain temps, il se retrouverait tout seul, la tension retomberait, on oublierait son exploit.

Et ce serait à ce moment-là que les ennuis lui tomberaient dessus. On ne s'attaquait pas au boss de New York sans en subir les conséquences. A quoi bon avoir sa photo accrochée dans le hall du commissariat s'il n'était pas là pour profiter de son heure de gloire ? Naruto avait toujours détesté l'hypocrisie du concept des médailles posthumes.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit faiblement Itachi.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il refusa de croiser le regard de Naruto. Dans sa poche, ses doigts se refermèrent sur son paquet de cigarettes, tripotant nerveusement le plastique qui l'entourait.

-Pourquoi ? croassa difficilement le blond, notant inconsciemment que l'atmosphère venait de changer radicalement.

Le brun releva finalement la tête et le fixa, un air de défi dans ses yeux noirs masquant ses véritables sentiments à propos de toute cette affaire.

-Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa. Sasuke est mon petit frère.

**(à suivre)**

--

_Notes_ :

**DEA** : Drug Enforcement Administration. Service de police américain qui lutte contre les trafics de drogue.

**ATF** : Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives. Autre service de police américain qui s'occupe entre autres des exportations/importations illégales d'armes à feu.

**SWAT** : Special Weapons And Tactics. (je pense que c'est l'équivalent américain du GIPN français, si vous voulez…) Section d'assaut qui s'occupe des prises d'otages, des détournements d'avions, des braquages de banques, ce genre de choses. Ils opèrent dans l'urgence, c'est-à-dire dans une situation ponctuelle bien précise, voilà pourquoi Itachi se moque en proposant d'intégrer le SWAT à l'enquête : ce n'est pas du tout le rôle de cette section.

Pour ce qui est du reste, je suppose que tout le monde connait le FBI…

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Sasuke fait son apparition, on en apprend un peu plus sur Itachi et Naruto prend finalement une décision._

Je m'excuse si ce premier chapitre est un peu barbant, ça risque de continuer encore un peu sur les prochains mais j'ai besoin de tout mettre en place avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses.

Je sais ce que vous pensez : encore un AU pas original pour un sou, Naruto va infiltrer Hebi, coucher avec Sasuke et donc trahir Itachi. Mais en fait c'était une ruse et Sasuke n'était pas méchant du tout et tout le monde est content.

Faux. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, de la drogue, des trahisons et encore des meurtres. Croyez-moi, je vais tout faire pour éviter les clichés, donc vous seriez adorables si vous donniez une chance à cette fiction… Please ? Un petit mot ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Faux sourire

**Auteur** : Aznara

**Fandom** : Manga – Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

**Rating** : PG-13 (pour le chapitre)

**Warnings** : Yaoi, AU, angst, violence

**Disclaimer** : (je sens que ça va me saouler de répéter ça à chaque chapitre) Je sais à peine dessiner un triangle, alors Naruto ? Rien ne m'appartient, juste la mauvaise qualité de l'écriture et le scénario.

**A/N **: Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais en septembre… pour ma défense, j'ai repris la fac et non seulement ça me prend du temps mais en plus je trouve plein de trucs bien plus motivant à faire que de publier/écrire mes fics.

Un merci super-spécial à **Motoko** pour avoir fait des miracles sur ma motivation… et un autre merci pour tous ceux qui ont reviewé/mis en favoris cette fiction. Merci ! (je me répète mais les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LJ de fics... lien disponible dans mon profil)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Itachi Uchiwa a rencontré le nouvel agent, Naruto Uzumaki et lui a proposé une mission d'infiltration qui consiste à démanteler l'organisation criminelle de son petit frère, Sasuke. Naruto a refusé la mission mais un doute subsiste dans son esprit.

**Faux sourire Chapitre 2**

Itachi claqua la portière de sa voiture avant d'activer la fermeture centralisée. Son véhicule commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse, le moteur faisait vraiment un drôle de bruit. Il allait encore devoir prendre un rendez-vous chez le garagiste mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la date. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps en ce moment ; il fallait à présent juste espérer que sa voiture ne le lâche pas dans un moment critique. Le principal problème étant que si l'enquête aboutissait, la vie entière d'Itachi risquait de prendre un tournant critique. Le temps lui faisait défaut, comme toujours.

Le brun glissa le dossier qu'il avait constitué sur Sasuke sous son bras gauche, son autre main étant déjà occupée par une petite bouteille d'eau et ses clés. Tout en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de son immeuble, il repensa à sa conversation avec son nouveau partenaire, Naruto. Il espérait sincèrement que le blond lui donnerait une réponse rapidement. Itachi ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs. Naruto semblait être le plus à même de réussir cette infiltration mais le brun ne pensait pas être arrivé à le convaincre. Il avait pourtant dévoilé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

La nuit porterait conseil pour chacun d'entre eux, pensa-t-il en notant distraitement la présence d'une voiture de sport noire en face de sa porte d'entrée.

- - -

Dès qu'il mit la clé dans la serrure, Itachi comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et lorsqu'il découvrit que la porte de son appartement était déjà ouverte, cette sensation désagréable s'accentua considérablement.

Itachi retira doucement la clé et sa main glissa vers sa hanche droite, là où il pouvait sentir le poids rassurant de son arme de service accrochée à la ceinture. Son dossier et sa bouteille d'eau à présent dans sa poche gauche, il pénétra chez lui, remerciant mentalement les anciens locataires pour avoir eu la bonne idée de poser de la moquette dans le hall d'entrée. Incroyable comme des détails sans importance pouvaient se révéler utiles lors de situations inconfortables.

Le brun parcourut le couloir d'entrée, dos au mur, et nota le rai de lumière provenant de la porte entrouverte de son salon. Itachi déposa avec précaution sa veste sur la table de l'entrée et il s'approcha doucement de la lumière en faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Il avait conscience que l'éventuelle menace installée dans son salon avait un certain avantage sur la situation : une porte de bois ne résisterait pas quel que soit le calibre utilisé, malgré le fait qu'Itachi soit plaqué le plus près possible de la cloison. Toutefois, le brun avait une vague idée de l'identité de la menace en question. Franchement, il aurait largement préféré être face à face avec un cambrioleur armé jusqu'aux dents mais ça paraissait très improbable. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour s'introduire dans son appartement de cette manière, laissant la lumière allumée comme pour le narguer.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce et retint un long soupir avant de laisser retomber sa main droite le long de son corps. Le visage dénué de toute expression, il poussa la porte.

-Bonsoir, Itachi.

- - -

Son courrier dans la bouche, les deux bras encombrés de ses courses, Naruto poussa la porte de son appartement du pied. Déséquilibré, il sentit un sac glisser contre le creux de son coude et commença à jurer, ce qui se traduisit par un son indistinct autour des enveloppes toujours coincées entre ses lèvres.

Alors que l'envie de tout jeter par terre se faisait de plus en plus grande, un éclat de rire emplit le couloir. Naruto releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux clairement amusés de Kiba et Haku. Ce-dernier, toujours prêt à rendre service, se précipita pour délester Naruto du sac en équilibre précaire tandis que Kiba continuait de se moquer.

Naruto recracha son courrier et passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour se débarrasser du goût désagréable du papier mouillé.

-Merci de ton aide, Kiba ! grogna-t-il en dépassant le brun pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Désolé mec mais tu avais l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude avec le pied en l'air et ton courrier plein la bouche !

Naruto jugea qu'il était préférable qu'il ne réponde pas à la provocation. A la place, il lâcha son chargement sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et tapota la tête d'Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, venu voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

-Naruto, tu n'as encore acheté que des ramen ! s'indigna Haku en rangeant les courses de son meilleur ami dans les différents placards. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te nourrir correctement !

Le blond gémit.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je vais repartir et on va refaire mon entrée, ok ? La prochaine fois, j'espère entendre des « Bonjour Naruto, comment s'est passée ta journée ? » et autres « Tu as besoin d'aide pour transporter tes courses ? ». D'accord ?

Haku lui lança un regard morne qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette suggestion. Kiba partit dans le salon en riant, Akamaru sur ses talons.

-Parfois je me demande pourquoi je suis ami avec vous, marmonna Naruto en récupérant ses lettres sur le sol de son entrée.

Il feuilleta distraitement sa facture de téléphone et regarda sans vraiment la voir la nouvelle promotion sur les steacks hachés d'un supermarché du coin.

-Naruto ? C'est quoi, ça ?

La voix de Haku semblait incertaine tandis qu'il parcourait rapidement des yeux une chemise cartonnée contenant plusieurs documents composés de photos. Le dossier avait été coincé entre deux paquets de céréales.

Naruto lui arracha presque les feuillets des mains.

-Quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de vous parler. Mais pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Tout sauf des ramen, hurla Kiba du salon où il zappait frénétiquement les différentes chaînes à la télévision.

Haku hocha la tête en regardant Naruto disparaître dans sa chambre avec le dossier. Il n'avait pas vu grand-chose si ce n'est des photos d'un homme brun à l'expression froide et indifférente qui avaient retenu son attention. Le regard de l'inconnu avait quelque chose qui donnait froid dans le dos, peut-être ce côté dur et implacable. Toutefois, la réaction du blond face à sa curiosité était nouvelle pour Haku : il n'avait encore jamais vu Naruto aussi véhément et déterminé à lui cacher quelque chose.

Haku décida qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas une explication avec Naruto concernant ce dossier. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son intérêt de lui mentir.

- - -

La voix était délibérément moqueuse, les yeux clairement amusés et l'expression toujours aussi parfaitement contrôlée. Itachi adressa un bref signe de tête à Juugo qui le lui rendit avant de retourner à son inspection de la rue.

-Sasuke.

Franchement, Itachi se sentait on ne peut plus las. Comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait la visite improvisée de son petit frère, il avait l'impression d'être un parfait abruti. Tout dans l'attitude de Sasuke montrait son mépris pour lui : de ses costumes faits sur mesure qui devaient coûter un mois de salaire de l'aîné, en passant par sa coiffure parfaite, ses mains manucurées et surtout son regard glacial qui laissait parfois entrevoir une lueur de pitié calculée.

-Qui dois-je remercier pour cet honneur, Sasuke ? reprit Itachi d'une voix qu'il espérait être sarcastique.

Le sourire moqueur du plus jeune s'élargit.

-Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à mon frère préféré ?

Itachi soupira et ouvrit la porte la plus basse de sa bibliothèque qui renfermait les bouteilles d'alcool. Comme Sasuke, il n'avait pas beaucoup de mobilier dans son appartement. Peut-être pas pour la même raison qu'il avait évoquée avec Naruto, cependant. Itachi aimait juste les grands espaces épurés où rien ne dépassait et ne venait troubler l'ordre naturel des choses. Son salon consistait en une grande table noire laquée, un canapé aux couleurs passées accompagné de deux fauteuils –l'un présentement occupé par son traître de frère-, ainsi qu'une table basse et une bibliothèque assez fournie.

Cela allait faire deux ans qu'il habitait ici, pourtant il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise. Il avait même dans un placard de l'entrée des cartons qu'il n'avait pas encore déballés de son dernier déménagement. Le peu qu'il avait suffisait largement à Itachi.

-Je suis ton unique frère, répondit-il après un long silence uniquement troublé par les bruits domestiques de l'immeuble et le passage des voitures dans la rue.

Les phrases étaient mécaniques, le ton monocorde. Ils avaient eu ce début de conversation des centaines de fois. Les réponses d'Itachi étaient toujours les mêmes. A la réflexion, celles de Sasuke ne variaient pas non plus mais c'était une maigre consolation.

-Un scotch, merci, demanda Sasuke.

Itachi l'ignora et se versa tranquillement un martini tout en regardant son frère, une lueur de provocation dans le regard. Sasuke haussa un sourcil avant de se lever pour se servir lui-même.

-Ca ne doit pas t'arriver souvent.

La bouteille de whisky à la main, le plus jeune se retourna pour faire face à Itachi. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur tout en remplissant son verre.

-D'avoir à te servir toi-même, explicita Itachi. Dis-moi, Sasuke, est-ce que Juugo t'accompagne aussi aux toilettes ?

D'accord, c'était parfaitement puéril mais Sasuke avait toujours réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Devant n'importe qui d'autre, Itachi était capable de garder son calme, sa seule présence suffisait à gagner le respect qu'il méritait mais vraiment, Sasuke lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Il le rendait faible.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, répondit Sasuke d'une voix parfaitement posée. Tes réparties ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Tout en Sasuke respirait l'indifférence. Itachi se demanda un instant si son petit frère avait jamais montré une faille ou mieux, une émotion. Le brun grimaça : il connaissait la réponse et il n'avait pas l'intention de glisser sur ce terrain-là.

-Je travaille sur une enquête importante en ce moment. J'espère pouvoir t'envoyer en prison pour Noël.

Sasuke sourit avec indulgence. Ca aussi, ça faisait partie de leur schéma de conversation : Itachi lui dirait toujours qu'il avait l'intention de le faire tomber, et Sasuke se moquerait de ses projets avec son calme habituel.

Rien ne changeait.

Sauf que cette fois, Itachi avait un vague espoir auquel s'accrocher. Un espoir aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

-Dois-je cacher mes dossiers compromettants ou est-ce que je n'ai pas encore à m'inquiéter au vu de tes dernières prestations ? C'était vraiment décevant, Itachi. Papa et Maman auraient été très désappointés.

Itachi reposa violemment son verre sur la table du salon. Quelques gouttes de martini s'écrasèrent sur la surface immaculée. Sans bouger de son poste à la fenêtre, Juugo jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et, jugeant que la situation était sous contrôle, souleva de nouveau le rideau pour observer la rue.

-Ne parle pas d'eux ! grinça l'aîné. Si l'un de nous fait honte à notre famille, ce n'est certainement pas moi !

Son petit frère haussa un élégant sourcil.

-Rappelle-moi qui a vengé leur mort, Itachi.

Les yeux de l'aîné se réduisirent à deux fentes. C'était l'éternelle dispute entre les deux frères : leur conception de la justice était trop radicalement opposée pour qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente.

-Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils auraient aimé voir que leur mort a fait de toi un meurtrier ? Même toi tu n'es pas si bête, _petit frère_.

Le visage de Sasuke s'était fermé, preuve que les mots d'Itachi l'avaient atteint plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. L'aîné vit les doigts crispés sur le verre tandis que son frère prenait une gorgée du liquide ambré.

-Un meurtrier, hein ? Alors je dirai, cher grand frère, qu'il y a eu comme une faille dans ton éducation… tu ne crois pas ?

Itachi eut l'impression qu'on essayait de l'étouffer. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir au plus profond de son ventre et il observa son petit frère, le garçon qu'il s'était efforcé tant bien que mal de protéger et qui arborait à présent un masque de froideur qui heurtait Itachi à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Sasuke avait raison. S'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, lui essayant par tous les moyens de mettre son propre frère en prison, c'était parce qu'il avait échoué. L'entendre de la bouche même de Sasuke était juste très difficile. Surtout quand son cadet avait un ton aussi accusateur.

Il se revit soudainement dans leur ancienne maison, prêt à sortir avec des amis et laissant Sasuke tout seul avec pour unique compagnie le ronronnement de la télévision qui diffusait une série idiote sur des héros stéréotypés ayant de faux problèmes. Itachi savait qu'il avait fui ses responsabilités, qu'il aurait dû mettre ses projets entre parenthèses le temps de s'occuper de son petit frère. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait laissé Sasuke se débrouiller tout seul, où il n'avait pas pris le temps de se préoccuper des études de son petit frère, lui-même trop absorbé par sa petite vie. Itachi avait le caractère d'un enfant unique. Il n'était et ne serait jamais fait pour avoir un frère.

Alors oui, il avait certainement une part de responsabilité dans la situation actuelle de Sasuke. Tous deux étaient à présent enfoncés trop loin dans leurs convictions et leurs griefs.

Itachi se demandait seulement si les griefs de Sasuke n'étaient pas plus fondés que les siens. Il secoua brusquement la tête. Non, non, il ne pouvait penser ainsi : l'homme qu'il avait devant lui était peut-être son petit frère mais c'était aussi le meurtrier de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, celui qui était le responsable de la corruption de leur ville. Fermant les yeux, Itachi se força à se remémorer la dernière victime de Sasuke, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, retrouvé mort au fond d'une ruelle il y avait quelques mois de cela, une balle entre les deux yeux. Etant donné sa position lorsque les policiers avaient découvert son corps, le légiste avait conclu que la victime se trouvait à genoux lors de son exécution. Certes, l'homme assassiné était loin d'être innocent et chacun savait les risques qu'il prenait en se mettant en affaires avec son petit frère, cependant aucun crime ne pouvait justifier une mort aussi brutale.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'aîné vit que Sasuke l'observait avec indifférence derrière les mèches brunes cachant une partie de son visage.

-Dégage, chuchota Itachi, le regard rivé sur les livres soigneusement alignés dans sa bibliothèque.

Juugo délaissa enfin son poste pour se rapprocher de son patron. Il observa un moment la scène et, voyant que Sasuke posait son verre, attrapa son manteau.

-Discuter avec toi est toujours un plaisir, Itachi, sourit Sasuke avant d'enfiler le vêtement que lui tendait Juugo.

Les deux hommes sortirent sans un mot d'adieu mais tous les trois savaient que ce ne seraient pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Sasuke avait besoin de ses confrontations régulières avec son aîné, presque autant qu'Itachi avait besoin de constater à quel point son petit frère s'était enfoncé dans l'erreur. Les visites de Sasuke lui permettaient d'avancer et tous deux le savaient parfaitement.

Une fois qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Itachi glissa contre la bibliothèque et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il était réellement fatigué de toute cette situation. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

- - -

-J'avais mon magazine en l'air, prêt à la tuer, quand ce gars à l'allure trop louche m'a pris le poignet en disant d'une voix à la Dracula « Ne fais pas ça ». Je vous jure que je me suis mis à flipper. C'est un peu comme si je voyais ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Je me suis mis à repenser à la fois où cette espèce de harpie était convaincue que tuer Naruto soulagerait l'humanité ou je ne sais trop quoi. Bon, ok, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais…

Naruto lança le reste de sa part de pizza sur le tee-shirt de Kiba et nota avec satisfaction qu'une tache de sauce tomate commençait déjà à se former. Le brun poussa un cri et chercha des yeux une éventuelle arme pour répliquer tout en enlevant la nourriture de son vêtement.

Haku soupira.

-Est-ce que tu sais seulement épeler le terme « harpie », Kiba ?

Naruto s'étrangla de rire sur sa nouvelle part de pizza.

-Yep, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un mot un peu trop recherché pour toi ?

Kiba tenta vainement de repousser Akamaru qui semblait fermement décidé à nettoyer son tee-shirt à sa façon, c'est-à-dire à grands coups de langue. Le nez de Haku se plissa sous le dégoût.

-La ferme, Blondie ! grommela Kiba en regardant avec tristesse la marque orangée qu'arborait à présent son tee-shirt qui avait été blanc. Tu ne sais même pas ce que « harpie » veut dire !

Avant que Naruto ne puisse répliquer, Haku décida de prendre les devants.

-Bref, qu'est-il arrivé à l'araignée, Kiba ?

Le brun le regarda avec des yeux vides. Haku souleva délicatement un sourcil tandis que Naruto continuait de ricaner.

-Ah, eh bien… j'étais donc prêt à la tuer avec le magazine et ce mec suspect m'attrape la manche. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté à se regarder lui et moi mais il me fichait vraiment les jetons. En plus il avait des lunettes de soleil et le col de son manteau ne montrait rien de son visage. Ce gars avait vraiment un air patibulaire.

Naruto reposa son verre d'eau en riant.

-Faut que tu arrêtes de lire Mickey, Médor !

Dans un grognement, Kiba se jeta sur le blond. Haku se massa les tempes avant d'éloigner tous les objets fragiles de la zone de combat.

Kiba était à présent assis sur le torse de Naruto qui donnait des coups de pied désordonnés, ruant de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'étreinte. Le brun éclata de rire.

Haku se racla la gorge.

Profitant de la distraction, Naruto inversa les rôles et poussa Kiba au fond du canapé, bourrant de coups de poing l'épaule du brun.

Haku s'éclaircit la gorge un peu plus bruyamment.

Lentement, Kiba et Naruto se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, tous deux se lançant des regards faussement furieux en s'asseyant plus calmement sur le sofa.

-Oui… hum, bref, poursuivit Kiba. On aurait pu examiner notre épilation des sourcils un moment si Akamaru n'était pas intervenu. Il a mangé l'araignée. Je vous jure qu'avec la façon dont ce type m'a regardé après, j'ai cru que ma fin était proche.

Haku écarquilla les yeux, tenta vainement de réfréner ses gloussements, puis éclata de rire. De son côté, Naruto avait roulé au fond du canapé, se tenant les côtes à la vue d'un Kiba complètement terrifié.

-Je croyais qu'Akamaru était _persona non grata_ au commissariat depuis qu'il a mangé le rapport ballistique de l'enquête de Lee ?

Kiba et Naruto grimacèrent à l'évocation. Leur boss, enfin maintenant l'ancien boss de Naruto, avait accepté Akamaru aux bureaux du district après avoir écouté une longue argumentation de Kiba sensée prouver à quel point le chien était intelligent et capable de dénicher n'importe quel sachet de drogue où qu'il soit. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Naruto savait que la litanie de Kiba n'avait pas convaincu Ibiki. Aussi intelligent soit-il, Akamaru n'avait pas le flair des chiens policiers des stups ou des douanes. Ce qui avait dû pousser Ibiki à accepter cependant, était le fait qu'Akamaru savait retracer le parcours des odeurs à condition d'avoir un échantillon pour le mettre sur la piste. Lorsqu'on savait à quel point les districts manquaient d'effectifs et de moyens, toute aide était bonne à prendre.

Cependant, le véritable rôle d'Akamaru était en réalité psychologique. Plusieurs fois, Naruto et Kiba avaient réussi à établir un contact plus facilement grâce à l'animal : avoir un chien qui ressemble à une grosse peluche incitait les témoins à parler, surtout les plus jeunes. Deux policiers accompagnés d'un chien adepte de caresses avaient plus de chance de nouer une relation cordiale plutôt que deux policiers sans chien. Naruto et Kiba étaient assez expérimentés pour savoir que c'était la stricte vérité. Ibiki le savait aussi et même si Kiba s'était vanté d'avoir réussi à faire plier le terrifiant Capitaine Morino, tout le monde savait que la réalité était tout autre. Les arguments du brun n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans.

La carrière policière d'Akamaru avait connu une fin tragique lorsque le canidé avait jeté son dévolu sur un beignet au sucre posé sur le bureau de Lee. Dans sa hâte, le chien n'avait pas senti la feuille pliée en deux, collée au dessert et qu'il avait promptement avalée. Celle là-même qui expliquait que l'agresseur que recherchait Lee avait utilisé un neuf millimètres, probablement avec un silencieux, dont le numéro de série n'était pas inconnu de la base informatique de la police.

-Tu te souviens quand Lee est arrivé, criant que le comportement d'Akamaru manquait sérieusement de cette flamme vigoureuse…

-J'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer, coupa Naruto en hochant la tête.

-Et quand tu lui as dit qu'Akamaru avait enfin laissé s'exprimer sa fougue de la jeunesse…

Kiba et Naruto ricanèrent en chœur avant de se souvenir que ce sujet avait été amené par Haku, qui avait d'ailleurs posé une question fort pertinente.

-Ibiki a permis à Akamaru de revenir, répondit enfin le brun avec un sourire penaud. Il a dit que, je cite, « ce sac à crottes est tout de même bougrement utile avec des mouflets ».

Haku hocha la tête, estimant que la chute de l'histoire se passait de tout commentaire.

-Et le gars louche, c'était qui finalement ? demanda Naruto en se rappelant le début de leur conversation.

Kiba gémit.

-Mon nouveau partenaire. Mec, je te jure qu'il me fait flipper : il ne dit absolument rien, il se contente de me regarder derrière ses lunettes noires. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'a pas pardonné le coup de l'araignée mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si Akamaru est arrivé au mauvais moment ?

Naruto lui lança un regard compatissant tout en repensant à tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait avec Kiba dans leur ancien district. Ibiki était tout de même un bel enfoiré.

-Et toi ? questionna le brun. Tu sais avec qui tu vas bosser ?

Une image d'Itachi s'imposa dans l'esprit du blond. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit en se rappelant le physique de son futur partenaire, son corps si appétissant, son comportement glacial et ses longs cheveux bruns qui donnaient envie à Naruto de faire glisser les mèches entre ses doigts.

Et puis Naruto se souvint de la teneur de leur conversation, de la proposition d'Itachi qui n'avait rien de sexuelle et de l'enquête en général. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi après avoir quitté le brun, tellement assomé qu'il était d'avoir rencontré le frère de Sasuke Uchiwa, qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un flic du septième district.

Naruto avait relégué tous ses questionnements au plus profond de son esprit et s'était laissé entraîner par un autre policier qui lui avait présenté les locaux. Le blond avait eu un étrange sentiment, il était mal à l'aise. S'il n'acceptait pas la mission d'Itachi, Kakashi avait dit qu'il ne resterait pas au septième alors Naruto n'avait pas voulu se présenter aux autres policiers, il n'avait pas voulu de son nouveau bureau parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir de cette enquête. Toute la journée, il avait eu cette impression désagréable de ne pas être à sa place. Retrouver Kiba et Haku avait réussi à éloigner ce malaise qu'il avait ressenti mais ce soir il devait prendre une décision.

Il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait refusé de penser à l'enquête d'Itachi afin de repousser l'échéance.

-Hey, Blondie ! fit Kiba en poussant Naruto du coude. C'était quoi ce sourire idiot puis cet air inquiet ?

Naruto lui adressa un large sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Haku fronça les sourcils.

-Mon nouveau partenaire est un véritable fantasme ambulant, Kiba ! s'exclama Naruto en lançant une grande claque dans le dos de son ancien coéquipier.

Une fois de plus, la voix du blond parut trop enjouée aux oreilles de ses deux amis.

-Et Mister Sexy a-t-il un nom ? demanda Haku.

Le sourire de Naruto perdit de son intensité sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Haku et Kiba se lancèrent un regard significatif.

-Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, finalement troublé par Akamaru qui se gratta bruyamment derrière l'oreille avec sa patte arrière droite.

-Uchiwa, comme dans Sasuke Uchiwa, le connard qui règne sur New York ? Celui qui a tué…

-Oui, Kiba, soupira Naruto en agrippant son verre.

-C'est qui ton partenaire alors ? Son père ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

-Abruti, je ne les choisis pas dans les maisons de retraite ! Itachi est le frère de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Nouveau silence, cette fois interrompu par Haku, qui se redressa un peu pour enlever un morceau de fromage de sa part de pizza non sans l'avoir étudié avec une grimace de dégoût auparavant.

-Et que vient faire le dossier que tu as ramené dans tout ça, Naruto ?

Le blond masqua son désarroi. Il avait presque espéré ne pas avoir à en parler mais il savait qu'il se leurrait. Il avait besoin des avis objectifs –ou pas si objectifs que ça– de Kiba et Haku. Naruto ne savait toujours pas quelle décision prendre vis-à-vis de cette affaire. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de repartir dans une infiltration étant donné les douloureux souvenirs de sa dernière mission de ce genre. D'un autre côté, il avait envie d'aider Itachi. Non pas à cause de raisons superficielles comme son attraction grandissante pour le brun, mais plutôt à cause de la note désespérée qu'avait pris la voix d'Itachi lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Sasuke était son petit frère.

Le problème était qu'on ne bâtissait pas une mission simplement par bonté d'âme. C'était bien gentil de vouloir aider son prochain mais cela n'avait jamais éloigné le danger, et Naruto le savait plus que quiconque.

-Itachi souhaiterait que je participe à une enquête importante. Il a besoin de moi comme… agent infiltré.

Voilà, il avait lâché la bombe. Dans une minute…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Kiba.

Couché sur un fauteuil, Akamaru releva soudainement la tête à l'éclat de voix de son maître.

-Tu ne peux pas accepter ! renchérit Haku, qui arborait lui aussi un air scandalisé.

-Hey, mec, il n'est pas question qu'ils te renvoient dans la même galère que la dernière fois ! Refuse. De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à accepter une mission pareille.

Kiba était à présent debout face à Naruto qui faisait rouler son verre entre ses mains moites. A force d'agiter l'eau à l'intérieur du récipient, le blond était sûr qu'elle devait être tiède et imbuvable à présent.

-Bien sûr que je peux refuser, répliqua Naruto d'une voix morne. Et demain je me retrouve à gérer un carrefour pour le restant de ma carrière. Ca va être sacrément excitant.

-Conneries ! éructa Kiba en se laissant tomber dans le sofa qui émit un couinement de reproche.

Part de pizza depuis longtemps oubliée, Haku fixait à présent son meilleur ami. Il voyait toutes les émotions contradictoires se succéder sur le visage du blond et n'aimait pas le regard déterminé de son meilleur ami. Il avait la vague impression que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changerait rien à la situation. Au fond de lui, Naruto avait déjà pris sa décision et Haku se demanda si le blond s'en était rendu compte.

Naruto était un bon flic, tous trois savaient cela. Ils savaient aussi que si des missions d'infiltration lui étaient confiées c'était parce qu'il savait jouer la comédie et s'adapter en un rien de temps aux situations. Haku avait vu une fois dans sa vie son meilleur ami lorsqu'il travaillait sous une identité différente. Le Naruto qu'il avait alors rencontré lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

-Tu ne sais même pas en quoi consiste la mission, Kiba, contra Naruto en souriant.

Haku remarqua avec colère que ce sourire était comme ceux qui avaient précédés : faux. Naruto avait pris l'habitude de se cacher derrière sa façade d'idiot joyeux et affable. Il avait tendance à oublier que ses meilleurs amis savaient quand il portait un masque.

-Eclaire-nous alors, rétorqua sèchement Haku.

Le sourire du blond s'évanouit devant cette agressivité peu commune chez Haku.

-Vous savez que je ne peux pas en parler.

Kiba hocha la tête en grimaçant. Une des règles fondamentales dans ce genre de missions était de ne pas donner de détails sur l'enquête à ses amis ou sa famille. Si la cible parvenait à griller la couverture du policier et découvrir sa véritable identité, les statistiques prouvaient qu'il était plus que probable que cette même cible essaie de trouver un moyen de pression contre l'agent. Moins les amis en savaient, plus leurs chances de survie étaient grandes. Kiba le savait, il avait lui-même utilisé cette règle.

-Ca a un rapport avec cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto déglutit.

-Non.

Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais d'un signe de la tête, Haku lui fit mine de se taire.

-Ok. Qui veut du dessert ?

- - -

C'était Sasuke qui avait découvert leurs corps. Itachi était alors occupé à se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine lorsqu'il avait entendu le hurlement de son petit frère. Il se souvenait encore avoir claqué violemment la porte du réfrigérateur en vitesse avant de courir à l'étage, avalant les marches quatre à quatre. Dans son esprit, Sasuke s'était fait mal, une entorse ou même une fracture en tombant ou après des acrobaties sur le lit, bien que ce ne soit pas le genre de son petit frère, qui était encore plus calme que lui.

Itachi avait passé sa chambre, impeccablement rangée, celle de son cadet, une des salles de bain et avait failli se prendre les pieds dans le cartable de Sasuke qui avait été laissé au coin du couloir. L'aîné avait donné un coup de pied dans le sac d'école pour le pousser hors de son chemin et avait continué sa course effrénée dans le couloir.

Les mains d'enfant de Sasuke étaient pleines de sang. En pénétrant finalement dans la chambre de ses parents, Itachi avait découvert son petit frère étreignant le corps sans vie de leur mère, couchée à même le sol. Sasuke sanglotait contre sa poitrine, ses mèches brunes trempant dans la tache rouge foncée qui s'étendait sur le devant de la robe bleue pâle de Mikoto. Un psychologue expliqua plus tard à l'aîné que la maturité de Sasuke était assez impressionnante : le fait qu'il ait compris tout de suite que ses parents étaient gravement blessés prouvait la pertinence du jugement du plus jeune.

A ces mots, Itachi avait failli vomir sur les chaussures bien cirées du médecin. Dans un rare accès de violence, il avait envoyé baladé le pot à crayon qui se trouvait sur le bureau devant lui et hurlé diverses insanités jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.

En repensant aux événements, Itachi se souvenait vaguement avoir réussi à balbutier aux policiers que ses parents avaient un dîner plus tard dans la soirée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi tous deux se trouvaient dans leur chambre.

Cela expliquait aussi la boucle d'oreille de sa mère qu'ils avaient retrouvée sur le parquet. Elle devait être en train de la mettre lorsqu'_il_ était arrivé. La dernière fois que le brun l'avait vue, elle était accompagnée d'un écriteau jaune portant le numéro quatre. Une fois dans la police, Itachi sut exactement à quoi cela correspondait, encore que le soir du drame, il avait tout de suite compris qu'une enquête serait mise en place.

Le souvenir qui ne quittait pas Itachi et qui ne le quitterait vraisemblablement jamais était celui de son frère, les yeux grands ouverts et la joue gauche couverte de sang. Le regard de Sasuke était vide, comme s'il avait été assomé ce jour-là et qu'il lui était impossible de retrouver ses esprits malgré le fait qu'il soit éveillé. Son petit frère qui avait contemplé ses mains elles aussi barbouillées du sang de leur mère sans les voir réellement, avant de relever les yeux sur son aîné, comme étonné de le trouver là.

Itachi était persuadé que quelque chose s'était cassé à l'intérieur de Sasuke ce soir-là. Le meurtrier de leurs parents avaient emporté l'enfance de son cadet avec lui.

Son innocence aussi, pensa Itachi en se relevant lentement avant d'attraper le verre de Sasuke et le sien pour les porter à la cuisine.

Il envisageait de chercher le maigre album photo qu'il possédait pour le regarder lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, le faisant sursauter.

En se dirigeant vers le couloir, Itachi se reprocha son attitude nerveuse. Evidemment, dès qu'Il faisait son apparition, il perdait tous ses moyens. Au vu du coup de sonnette, Il devait considérer que leur conversation n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Son frère était l'arrogance même.

En traversant le hall d'entrée, le brun aperçut le dossier de l'enquête qui dépassait de la poche de sa veste. La position du vêtement n'avait pas changé et Itachi se permit de respirer plus calmement. Son frère n'avait pas vu la pochette en sortant, ce qui était un véritable soulagement. L'aîné se refusait de penser aux conséquences si Sasuke l'avait vue et consultée.

Ouvrant rapidement le placard de l'entrée, il jeta sa veste et le dossier au hasard avant de faire coulisser fébrilement le battant. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte, respira lentement et se promit que cette fois-ci il ne se laisserait pas provoquer par son petit frère. Il était hors de question qu'il lui donne ce plaisir-là.

Itachi ouvrit brusquement la porte.

-Quel mot dans « dégage de là » est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Sa…

-Yo.

Itachi releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux amusés de son supérieur hiérarchique. Il soupira. Sasuke, puis Kakashi. La soirée allait être interminable.

Sans autre forme de salutation, Kakashi pénétra dans l'appartement.

-Je t'en prie, entre, marmonna Itachi entre ses dents à l'intention du couloir vide à présent.

Il suivit Kakashi jusqu'au salon, où celui-ci s'installa dans le fauteuil utilisé par Sasuke quelques instants auparavant. Les yeux gris épièrent la pièce, s'attardant longuement sur les deux verres posés sur la table du salon.

-En galante compagnie ?

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel.

-Plutôt le genre de compagnie dont je me passerais, à vrai dire.

-Ah. Je vois.

Kakashi se leva, promenant un doigt sur le dos des livres soigneusement rangés dans la bibliothèque. Il se posta finalement devant la table du salon, observant le contenu des deux verres.

-Whisky, hein ? Prévisible, comme toujours.

Kakashi était le seul à savoir qu'Itachi recevait des visites impromptues de son petit frère et que tous deux continuaient de se parler. Les autres policiers du district qui connaissaient son lien avec Sasuke Uchiwa pensaient qu'ils ne se voyaient plus depuis longtemps et Itachi s'était bien gardé de les détromper.

Encore que le terme « parler » était largement incorrect dans ce contexte-là.

-S'il était prévisible, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, rétorqua sèchement Itachi en agrippant les verres.

Il ressentit un besoin violent de jeter les récipients par la fenêtre mais se contenta de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la cuisine, Kakashi sur ses talons.

-Peut-être que tout cela va changer, répondit ce-dernier avec son éternel ton amusé en s'asseyant sur la table.

Itachi eut un reniflement méprisant.

-J'en doute.

Il regarda partir dans l'évier le reste de scotch que Sasuke n'avait pas bu et fut surpris du sentiment de satisfaction que lui procura cette simple action.

-Naruto est imprévisible et c'est l'une de ses qualités. Je lui donnerais un peu plus de crédit si j'étais toi.

Le brun reposa avec précaution les deux verres après les avoir rincé.

-Mais tu n'es pas moi, Kakashi, répliqua Itachi en se tournant vers son supérieur et parfois ami.

Seulement lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un puching ball vivant, pensa-t-il mesquinement.

Le plus vieux émit alors un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un gloussement étouffé.

-Hum, non, tu as raison. Je ne porte pas les costumes aussi bien que toi.

Itachi lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ce compliment. Le sourire de Kakashi s'élargit.

-Est-ce qu'il y avait une raison particulière pour que tu aies traîné ta carcasse pervertie ici, Kakashi, ou est-ce que tu es là juste pour faire joli dans ma cuisine ?

-En parlant de cuisine, tu sais ce que Pakkun a fait hier ?

Itachi s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et leva un sourcil morne à l'intention de l'aîné.

-Kakashi.

L'interpellé envisagea de continuer son histoire mais un rapide coup d'œil à son protégé le dissuada de poursuivre dans cette voie.

-J'ai donné rendez-vous à Naruto demain dans mon bureau à huit heures et demie. Je veux que tu sois là aussi.

Le brun hocha la tête distraitement, prévoyant les événements du lendemain. Le jour de la décision du blond. Le jour où il saurait enfin si son travail aboutirait ou non.

-Je sais que malgré ce que tu dis, tu as un téléphone. Tu pourrais l'utiliser de temps en temps.

-Et rater une occasion de voir comment se débrouille mon élève préféré ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, Itachi soupira. Il était inutile de rappeler à Kakashi qu'il n'était plus son élève depuis longtemps, l'aîné continuerait quand même à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

-J'y serai.

Kakashi acquiesça et reprit le chemin de la sortie, suivi par Itachi. Ce-dernier tint la porte et regarda son supérieur descendre quelques marches avant de se retourner.

-Il est toujours aussi mauvais, ton scotch ?

Itachi sourit.

-Immonde.

Les yeux gris de Kakashi brillèrent d'amusement contenu.

-Tu devrais peut-être envoyer une boîte d'aspirine à ton frère, alors.

Itachi secoua la tête en riant doucement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Kakashi était parti.

En refermant la porte, Itachi se rendit compte qu'il se sentait plus léger. Il ne ressentait plus ce besoin de ressasser ses souvenirs communs avec Sasuke. Ce fichu album photo pouvait rester pourrir dans son carton, il n'était pas prêt de le ressortir pour une séance nostalgique.

Kakashi était peut-être un pervers fainéant mais il n'y avait que lui pour lui remonter le moral sans vraiment le montrer.

- - -

Les sujets de conversation s'étaient enchaînés depuis que Haku avait amené le dessert. Ils avaient parlé du dernier concert qu'ils étaient allés voir ensemble, puis Naruto et Kiba s'étaient disputés sur le championnat NBA –chacun soutenant une équipe différente- et Haku avait ensuite détourné la conversation en déclarant qu'il avait enfin vu le dernier _Pirates des Caraïbes_, rendant ses deux amis encore plus excités qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Mauvais, très mauvais choix.

Haku avait attrapé un mal de crâne carabiné en les regardant immiter un des innombrables combats du film. Il les avait laissé bondir quelques minutes avant de déclarer qu'il avait uniquement regardé le troisième volet parce qu'il trouvait que Johnny Depp était incroyablement sexy avec du khôl autour des yeux.

Kiba s'était promptement rassis, toute excitation retombée à présent, l'air hébété face à cette soudaine révélation.

-C'est un sacrilège de dire ça, Haku, grogna-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu peux regarder un film uniquement à cause du cul d'un acteur ?

Haku leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tes notions d'anatomie sont plus que fausses, Kiba. J'ai mentionné ses yeux et tu me parles de fesses.

-C'était une expression, grommela le maître d'Akamaru en boudant.

Naruto s'esclaffa tandis qu'il raclait bruyamment le fond de son pot de glace.

-Hey, Médor, rappelle-moi qui a regardé _Desperate Housewives_ juste parce qu'il avait un faible pour Eva Longoria à l'époque ?

-La ferme, Blondie ! Moi au moins j'assume mes fantasmes !

Et c'était reparti, soupira intérieurement Haku.

Le problème n'était pas tant dans les disputes amicales entre ses deux amis, non, c'était même plutôt amusant de les voir se moquer l'un de l'autre. Le véritable problème était que Naruto se précipitait sur la moindre occasion afin de détourner la conversation pour ne pas avoir à parler de son enquête.

Il était temps de recentrer le sujet sur des choses beaucoup plus désagréables mais malheureusement essentielles.

-Naruto, coupa Haku d'une voix péremptoire. Quand est-ce que tu dois donner ta réponse pour la mission d'infiltration ?

Le sourire qu'arborait le blond retomba immédiatement et Kiba se calma aussitôt.

-Quelle réponse ?

Ses deux amis le regardèrent en silence.

-Demain matin, soupira-t-il en tripotant une cuillère.

Haku vit différentes émotions passer sur le visage du blond. En leur présence, Naruto ne se cachait plus aussi souvent derrière son masque de bonne humeur, il se laissait plus aller et n'hésitait pas à leur faire part de ses sensations. Ce soir cependant, le blond ne semblait pas décidé à se confier. C'était donc à eux de le pousser à parler, et Kiba et lui-même étaient très bons à ce jeu-là.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu accepterais un job pareil ? grimaça Kiba en caressant distraitement Akamaru.

-Pourquoi pas ? contra Naruto.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun attendit un complément d'information qui ne vint pas.

-Peut-être parce qu'à la dernière mission de ce genre, il y a eu des morts, grinça sèchement le propriétaire d'Akamaru.

-Kiba ! s'indigna Haku.

Il épia la réaction de Naruto, mais celui-ci s'était fermé et continuait de jouer avec la cuillère, gravant des inscriptions illisibles dans le carton qui avait contenu la pizza.

-Naruto… reprit doucement Haku en se penchant vers le blond. Si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu veux vraiment faire par rapport à cette proposition ?

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, l'air maussade. Il lança plusieurs fois sa cuillère dans les airs en la rattrapant adroitement avant de la reposer sur la table basse.

-D'un côté je me dis que Kiba et moi avons eu droit à toute une série de merdes lors de la dernière mission de ce genre mais d'un autre côté j'ai besoin de me sentir utile.

-Mais tu…

Haku fusilla Kiba du regard et le brun ferma promptement la bouche.

-J'ai _choisi_ d'être flic parce que je crois à des valeurs, continua le blond qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'intervention du brun. Alors si je refuse cette mission, à quoi ça sert que je sois dans la police ? Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, à arrêter des voleurs de voitures ou classer des dossiers toute la journée. J'ai besoin d'action pour me sentir vivant.

-Tu sais que cette mission risque d'être dangereuse, non ? demanda fébrilement Haku en entortillant une longue mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

Naruto hocha la tête et croisa enfin le regard de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Je sais ce que ça implique. Crois-moi, ce matin j'ai dit non tout net à Itachi et puis après je n'ai pas pu arrêter de réfléchir…

-Une première, ironisa Kiba.

Haku lui lança un coussin.

-Va te faire, Kiba, répliqua Naruto en souriant. Sérieusement, je sais dans quoi je me lance et je sais que plus j'y pense, plus les souvenirs de la dernière fois reviennent et j'ai du mal à garder la tête froide. Mais en même temps, ça fait deux ans maintenant. J'ai besoin de ressentir cette adrénaline. Je m'ennuie lorsque je reste sur des enquêtes qui sont toujours les mêmes… Je suis fait pour ce genre de mission suicide, non ?

Haku fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire peu convaincu que lui lança le blond.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Naruto. Est-ce que tu es sûr de…

Il fut coupé par un bruit répétitif et agaçant provenant de son propre sac. Haku grogna. Il aurait reconnu ce son entre mille et son cerveau semblait déjà opérationnel pour une urgence. Tout son corps était à présent en état d'alerte.

Haku attrapa son sac et sortit son beeper, auquel il n'accorda qu'un bref regard avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis qui le regardaient avec le vague espoir que ça ne soit qu'une fausse alerte.

-Il faut que j'y aille, grimaça Haku en rassemblant rapidement ses affaires.

Kiba soupira longuement tandis que Naruto hochait distraitement la tête.

-Tu me raccompagnes à la porte ? demanda Haku à l'intention du blond.

Une fois dans le couloir de l'immeuble, le brun se retourna et inspecta l'air légèrement perdu de son ami, visiblement toujours en train de réfléchir à sa situation.

-Ecoute Naruto, commença Haku en essayant vainement d'aplatir un pli sur le tee-shirt de son meilleur ami. Quelle que soit ta décision, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour te mettre un coup de pied aux fesses et te crier dessus, ok ?

-Avoue que tu aimes mes fesses, se vanta Naruto en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

Haku le frappa avec son sac à dos.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Il reprit rapidement un air sérieux et fixa férocement le blond.

-Par contre, si je te vois arriver aux Urgences pendant ta mission, je te promets que tu regretteras de ne pas être mort. Pour toi j'oublierai jusqu'à la _définition_ du mot anesthésie, d'accord ?

Naruto retint un frisson. Malgré son allure fragile et féminine, Haku pouvait être diablement effrayant quand il le souhaitait.

-Compris. Va sauver le monde, sexy.

-Comme toujours, Blondie, répliqua Haku en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue.

De retour dans le salon, Naruto contempla Kiba, affalé sur le sofa, les jambes en travers de l'accoudoir. Le brun se redressa en l'entendant rentrer et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-La promesse que je t'ai faite… commença Naruto d'une voix faible.

Kiba s'assit complètement, son attention totalement focalisée sur le blond à présent. Il attendit que Naruto complète sa phrase mais ce-dernier ne semblait pas décidé à éclaircir ses pensées.

Deux ans plus tôt, Naruto avait promis à Kiba de ne plus se lancer dans une mission en tant qu'agent infiltré. Le fiasco de leur enquête les avait incités à ne plus s'engager dans des situations aussi périlleuses.

Pourtant ils étaient là, deux ans plus tard, prêts à briser ce pacte parce que chacun savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais reprendre totalement une vie de policier bien tranquille. Naruto le premier. Il avait réellement besoin de ce genre d'enquêtes malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire.

Kiba le savait et la décision lui appartenait entièrement. Il gigota sur le canapé et fixa le blond, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Si tu meurs, je peux avoir ta Playstation ?

**(à suivre)**

--

J'avais décidé de couper plus loin mais ce chapitre est quand même assez long… Il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose mais ça va venir, je vous le promets ! Restez avec moi ! La future rencontre Naruto/Sasuke approche, je le jure ! (dans deux ou trois chapitres tout au plus) So… review ? Please ?

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Naruto prépare le terrain et fait ressurgir d'anciens démons. Itachi est traîné dans un bar contre son gré._


End file.
